


He Won't Leave

by 2696sc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2696sc/pseuds/2696sc
Summary: Keith's child abuse makes it hard from him to deal with the ongoing war between Voltron and the Galra. Lance gets caught in the middle of it all and tries to help Keith.





	He Won't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic. This is just the first chapter but its basically just me trying to deal with my own issues by putting it all on Keith. I hope if someone reads this they enjoy it ???

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Keith thought as he was running through the halls of the enemy ship. He had been spotted. He was too reckless, too unfocused, too impatient. He was being chased by several guards who had already alerted the entire ship of his presence. Now the mission was in danger, the Blade of Marmora was in danger.  
  
He ran, feeling the wait of his blade in his hand, squeezing the handle. He didn't deserve to be a part of the Blade, he didn't even deserve to be a part of Voltron. The paladins were supposed to save people, not put them in danger.  
  
"Fuck" he said aloud this time, facing a door that wouldn't open. He started running towards where he came from. He punched one of the soldiers that was following him, effectively knocking him off balance. Keith managed to dodge the enemy throwing a punch then he kicked the back of his knee making him fall backward. Keith ran again, his legs were burning from all the sudden exercise. He knew there were more soldiers following him so where were they?  
  
Once all of the members of the Blade entered their own ship and were a safe distance away from the enemy Keith knew where all the soldiers went. They decided to try to take down the guy with information, Regris. Regris had been able to download the information they needed from the Galra, but not without getting injured by a soldier.  
  
"This is the last time you put everyone in danger Keith" Kolivan yelled, he rarely got angry, but when he did it was explosive. "I kno-" "no you obviously don't know Keith. Your reckless actions put the mission in danger, this was one of our most important missions."  
  
Its true. They had been planning this mission for weeks. Keith had scoured over every detail of the plan, memorized all of it. He wasn't paying enough attention, he never pays enough attention. He can't go by instincts every time he gets in a sticky situation. He had accepted it was his fault again, but Kolivan wasn't done.  
  
"You don't respect the plans we have spent so long creating. You don't respect the Blade enough to understand the power of your actions. You don't respect any member of the Blade, instead you throw it all away." Keith stopped listening, not because he didn't want to hear him, but because all he could see was his father.  
  
His father was the one yelling at him, he could smell the alcohol on his breath, he could see the coldness in his eyes. The ship was gone, Kolivan was gone, the injured Regris was gone. Replaced by a cold hardwood floor pressing against his back. He was on the ground, held down by his fathers hand gripping his throat. He was paralyzed with fear. It was his father's words that hurt him the most, that he needed to learn respect.  
  
Keith remembered to breathe, and when he did everything came back to him. He saw Kolivan walk away, a hand rubbing his forehead, showing his frustration. "You're not even listening" he muttered. Keith didn't know what to say, so he left. He left the room to the nearest bathroom so he could try to calm down.  
  
His hands were shaking as he closed the door behind him. He tried so hard not to cry as the only thing he could think of was his fathers face. "Why?" He repeated in his mind over and over. That event happened years ago, why did it have to show up now? He had been so eager years ago to go to the garrison to leave his father, but somehow he's still here.  
  
  
  
Days later he was just about to fall asleep in his room on the castle of Voltron. He had taken some time off from the Blade of Marmora, but that meant stepping in as the leader of Voltron. Despite his protests to be the paladin of the black lion Shiro still believes it is what's best for the team.  
  
As he's drifting into unconsciousness he begins to feel uneasy. He hasn't told the paladins why he suddenly came back to Voltron and he almost feels like he's lying. He tries pushing those thoughts out of his mind as he finally falls asleep.  
  
Fear is the next thing he feels, then he sees his father again. This time he is yelling at Keith for another mistake, not properly following an order.

The tall looming figure hovers above Keith. Keith remembers this moment. He had a friend over, but that doesn't stop his father. His father still slaps him across the face, Keith reacts on impulse, pushing his father. An action he soon learns is a mistake.  
  
He is suddenly slammed against a door, the doorknob digging into the base of his spine. He gaspes out in pain, trying to get as much air in his lungs as he can before large hands restrict his breathing. He is grabbed by the throat again, then slammed against the door. His head throbs, he only hears bits and pieces of what his father is yelling. Something about his responsibilities.  
  
Then the yelling from his father is mixed in with the yelling of another person. He awakes in his bed, and he immediately sees Lance. "Keith we need you here during training today. You haven't been here for a while and sleeping in late isn't a good start to the day." Lance seems to not notice how shaken up Keith is. "What? What time is it?" He manages to get out in a rushed sentence, almost as loud as a yell. He knew it was early from the way Lance was still in pajamas, which means he had gotten only a few hours of sleep.  
  
"Hey are you alright? You're sweating and really pale dude." Lance begins to worry over Keith. "Yeah im fine." Keith says in that familiar resigned, monotone voice, looking away from Lance's eyes. "Hey you can't just disappear with the Blade of Marmora and then come back all of the sudden and then just not talk to me! I got you up so you could have enough time to eat breakfast before we train!"  
  
Keith was losing his patience fast, "listen I'm just going to train on my own today. Without the group." He said the last sentence with enough emphasis to let Lance know he was serious. "No! You have responsibilities as a leader Keith!"  
  
Responsibilities. That word bounced around Keith's head. He suddenly felt sick. Fear and anger flooded him. Before he knew what he was doing he jumped at Lance from off his bed. Lance let out a yelp as he was tackled by the heavier boy. Lance was confused but he saw Keith's face get red with anger, then the boy's eyes filled with tears.  
  
Keith couldn't stop the crying as he continuously tried to punch Lance. Some hits landed on Lance's face but most were blocked by the smaller boy's hands. Lance got a grip on Keith's arms and held them in place, then used his legs and his weight to flip them over.  
  
Keith was on the ground, his back pressed against the cold floor. He felt powerless. He tried all he could to get free from Lance's grip, eventually giving up. Lance let go of Keith's arms. Keith curled into himself and continued to sob into the floor.  
  
Lance stood up, looking over his friend. He had no idea what to do. The moments that had happened earlier were all a blur to him. He had no idea what led to all of this, but he couldn't be angry at the boy crying on the floor. His sobs turned into words, all he could hear was a quiet "stop stop stop" over and over from Keith.  
  
After a few seconds of confusion and disbelief Lance decided to put a blanket over Keith. He sat down next to his friend and rubbed his back, very tentitavely at first, but he soon got used to making firm circular motions. Soon Keith quieted down, he stopped mumbling words and began to take longer breaths.  
  
This reminded Lance of his brother, who had often had meltdowns. Lance would rub his brothers back until he calmed down and this seemed to work on Keith too.  
  
The last thing Keith heard before falling back asleep was Lance saying comforting words. "It'll be ok" almost too quiet for Keith to hear.


End file.
